Tellann
Tellann was the Elder Warren used by the Imass. Later, Imass Bonecasters used the power of Tellann to invoke the first Ritual of Tellann thereby creating the T'lan Imass and changing Tellann forever. A remnant of Tellann from before the ritual was shown in the Refugium. Tellann was said to gift the world with fire and heat in a world of cold emptiness. Onos T'oolan said that Tellann was more than a source of magic, it was also a time.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 14, US HC p.315 It was "a place not where, but when".Memories of Ice, Chapter 8 The Trygalle Trade Guild knew how to craft a portal to enter Tellann but chose not to out of respect for the T'lan Imass. Silverfox claimed this was a remarkable feat as not even the Malazan Empire's most powerful mages had ever successfully penetrated the Warren's secrets. The Warren smelled sweetly of "wet tundra, acrid mosses and softened lichen" on a soft, warm breeze.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.941 In Memories of Ice Tellann remained unaffected by the poison of Chaos with which the Crippled God inflicted the Warrens.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.729-730 Ganoes Paran visited the seemingly abandoned Hold of the Beasts as Master of the Deck. The knowledge appeared in his mind that the Hold was the T'lan Imass spirit world from when they were still flesh and blood Imass before the Ritual of Tellann. The Warren of Tellann was created as a physical manifestation of the ritual and the Beast Hold was abandoned and lost to its makers.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.194-195 As the Mhybe dreamed she found herself being chased by Ay across the tundra of Tellann, but she always woke before being caught.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.308-309Memories of Ice, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.514-515 When she grew too weak to remain conscious, Kruppe joined her in the dreamworld and helped her free Togg from his cage of bones.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.932-933 Kruppe then begged her to take the dream as her own and let it fill the vessel of her spirit. She was approached by the spirits of the First Rhivi, who explained that the dreamworld had been made for her by Silverfox, as a request for forgiveness, along with Kruppe, K'rul, and Pran Chole. Silverfox had made a deal with Hood where the Mhybe's dreams would become a new world, one where she would live, young and undying.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.950/955-956 Within the Tellann dreamworld, the memories of the T'lan Imass fell onto the land like ice after Itkovian's benedictionMemories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.910 and brought unexpected life to the realm. It was also home to the Beast Thrones where the united Togg and Fanderay lived with their children, the once again mortal T'lan Ay. Togg addressed the Mhybe as the world's mistress.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.955-956 Lanas Tog brought Silverfox to a valley within Tellann to meet with the T'lan Imass who had responded to her summons to the Second Gathering. The living Bonecaster offered to deliver the undead legions from their Vow, but was forestalled by Pran Chole. Pran Chole declared that the T'lan Imass needed to first rescue their brothers and sisters being destroyed on a continent far to the south. But they would return to the world Silverfox created where the Vow of Tellann unravelled and the memories of the Imass lived in the earth. For the first time since the Ritual, the T'lan Imass had something awaiting them other than oblivion.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.972-973 In House of Chains According to L'oric, Tellann was a branch of Kurald Thyrllan much like Thyr was later. Tellann was a powerful and pervasive presence in Seven Cities despite being obscured and buried deep within memory.House of Chains, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.681 In Reaper's Gale Beak observed that Stormy and Gesler were "reforged in the fires of Tellann". He then went on to say:" Telas, Kurald Liosan, the fires, the ones dragons fly through to gain immunities and other proofs against magic and worse".Reaper's Gale, Chapter 22, BCA edition p.734 Notes and references de:Tellann Category:Warrens